


Crystal Clear

by Primrosekisses12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Dates, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rowboat, Singing, Young Love, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: Gon and Killua spend a day at the park.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/gifts).



> This fic is for my lovely Wifey, Windy!! It’s her birthday and I wanted to do a little something for her on her special day.

“Killua~~”, a particular tanned teen was singing throughout the halls. He saw the pale teen, sitting on the sofa staring at the tv screen. “Killua~”, he called again, causing the other teen to hum in response but not looking up. He crept closer behind the teen to see what was holding his attention.

Gon peeked over the slender shoulders to see exactly what his companion was watching. His eyes lit up when he noticed the porcelain ears glow pink at the scene currently on the tv. His amber eyes looked up to see a couple on a small rowboat; a lightbulb instantly went off in his head. 

“Idiot”, Killua spoke when the scene was over, “what is it?”, he turned his head for his eyes to meet Gon’s. He looked slightly annoyed but Gon knew that was the expression Killua usually wore on his face if he wasn’t that is. 

“We should go to the park”, Gon declared. Killua raised an eyebrow at the sudden suggestion. 

“Why the park?”, was the only thing he asked. 

“Because it’s a pretty day outside”, that tad bit of information was true; the sun was burning bright in the sky and the wind was blowing at just the right speed. Killua shrugged his shoulders, jumping up from the sofa, he was still in his pajamas from the night before. He made his way to the bedroom, with Gon following closely behind. 

“I’m going to shower and then we can go”, Killua said as he went through his many clothing options. 

“Pick out something nice”, Gon added. Killua paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes at the slightly older teen. “We might take a few pictures”, Gon added his infamous grin. The pale male went back to searching through his clothes. 

Gon left Killua to get ready while he tried to plan out this little surprise for his friends. He went back to the tv, after finding the remote he rewinded the programming to take a few mental notes from the scene that made his best friend blush. He watched meticulously, as to not miss a thing, once he was sure that he had got everything mentally jotted down. He went back to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Killua emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed, it was not that he looked bad sitting around in his pajamas, it’s just him being dressed for the day added a little something. “Are you ready?”, Gon heard Killua ask. Gon nodded, running to the door to ensure he opened it for Killua. He does a bow as the white-haired male walks through the doorway, the pale face dyed red and Killua crosses his arms in a huff. Gon lets out a soft laugh, closing the door behind him. 

The pair walks down the sidewalk, Killua’s hands shoved in pockets and Gon’s behind his head. They had a light conversation until Gon saw a small sandwich shop, “we should get sandwiches and have lunch at the park”, he said pointing at the shop. 

“Sure”, the former assassin said following Gon into the shop. The place smelled of freshly baked bread and pastries. Gon and Killua ordered their sandwiches and Gon asked to add on a chocolate brownie as a treat to Killua. They gave their ‘thank you’ to the shop worker and left the shop. 

Resuming their commute to the park, Gon saw an antique shop, he stopped in his tracks, “Killua could you wait here for a sec while I grab something from that store”, he said pointing at the shop. 

“Yea but don’t take forever”, with that Gon gave Killua his sandwich bag and rushed into the store. 

Golden eyes searched around the store quickly yet precisely, he was about to give in until an older lady approached him, “do you need help finding anything?”, she asked with a smile on her face. 

“I need a small guitar kinda instrument”

The older woman tilted her head to the side slightly, “we have a few string instruments”, the woman said slowly making sure she wasn’t saying anything wrong. 

“Yes I’ll take ‘em”, Gon said excitedly about having found what he needed. The woman walked him over to the instruments, the first thing he noticed was the harp, his mind went to Killua beautifully playing it as the angels do. He shook his head clearing his mind from the image back to reality, he saw a small guitar, similar to what the guy had on tv. “I want this one”, he said, picking up the instrument. 

“Ahh a ukulele”, the woman corrected. He quickly paid for the instrument and went back outside to meet Killua. 

Killua was standing in the same place strolling through his phone, he looked up when he heard footsteps. “Idiot, you bought a banjo”

“It’s a ukulele”, Gon stuck out his tongue, “and yes”. 

“And why?” Killua asked, shoving his phone back into his pockets. 

“It’s a surprise”, Gon answered. He heard a sigh coming from his friend, indicating that Killua had attempted that answer at least for now. 

They made it to the park, it wasn’t that crowded which was a surprise on how lovely the day was. “Let’s have lunch by the ducks”, Gon suggested. Blue eyes looked over to the pond to see a small family of ducks waddling around the water's edge. Killua agreed and they went over close to the ducks and began to eat. Each of them broke off a few pieces of their sandwiches to feed the aquatic birds that had started to crowd around them. 

While Killua was finishing up his chocolate brownie, Gon spoke, “when I was in the antique store I saw a harp”, Killua had a puzzled look on his face trying to follow his friend, “it reminded me Killua because angels play harps and Killua is like an angel”, Killua felt himself almost choked. 

“You can’t say that idiot”, Killua said as he managed to finish up his brownie.

“Why not?”, Gon seemed utterly confused, “it’s true”. “Oh pretty women play harps too, and Killua is pretty”. Pale skin went red as a tomato, Killua couldn’t manage to let out any words. “Killua~ are you okay?”, a tanned hand reached out to touch the bow red forehead, “you didn’t have an allergic reaction or anything?”

“No I’m fine you idiot”, Killua had finally managed to catch his breath. Gon eyed him for a moment, the pale skin began to return to normal. 

The sun was still almost overhead,  _ ‘plenty of time in the day left’ _ , Gon thought to himself. “We should take a ride on one of the boats”, Gon pointed to the multiple small boats available for public use. 

“Why not?”, the answer was nonchalant but Gon took it. He grabbed the ukulele in one hand and Killua’s hand in the other, leading them over to the small boats. “You know I can get in myself”, Killua pointed out as Gon was still holding his hand.

“I know, but I wanna help you”, Gon firmly held the soft hand as Killua stepped into the boat, getting in right after Gon used the oars to row him and Killua into the center of the pond. Killua suggested he could help paddle but Gon wouldn’t allow it.

Once in the middle of the pond, Gon halted his paddling and took a moment to study his best friend’s face. His cerulean eyes were taking in the surrounding, his chin resting in the palm of his hands. The light breeze was causing the white curls to do somersaults, beautiful to say the least, but his expression was rather passive, Gon would change that. 

He took his newest purchase into his hands and started to play. The tune grabbed Killua’s attention, as he looked in front of him to watch exactly what his friend was doing. Gon was bad at this ukulele thing, but to be fair he did just purchase it. Being bad didn’t stop him from stringing the chords, or trying to sing with them. “~Oh Killua~”, he started to sing, “~your eyes are as blue as oceans~”. Killua looked away trying to hide his burning face,  _ ‘what is this idiot doing?’.  _ “~And your hair~”, Gon took a pause to think about the lyrics, “~is white as pearls~”. Killua felt like he could die. 

Gon continued to sing, while Killua looked for an escape route. The only way would be to jump overboard,  _ ‘I’ve done worse’,  _ Killua looked at the distance from their boat to shore. Before he could execute his plan, he felt a peck on his cheek. The action stunned Killua so much he flipped the whole boat. 

“Killua~”, Gon cried out both of them soaking wet, “why did you do that?”

“Idiot I could be asking you what were you doing?”, Killua was almost yelling as he threaded the water lightly. 

“I was doing what they did on the tv”, Gon admitted. Killua didn’t look very impressed. “The show you were blushing at earlier”, Killua’s face began to glow red again. 

“You know you didn’t have to do all this, idiot”

“Yes I did, I wanted to make Killua’s eyes sparkle like when he watched it on tv”, Killua splashed water in Gon’s face. 

“You’re so embarrassing”, Killua began to swim away to hide his still red face. 

“What about the boat?”, Gon asked. 

“You get it, this was your idea”, Killua was still swimming away. 

“But my ukulele?”

“Leave it!”, Killua demanded. 

“Yes sweetie”, Gon said under his breath. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
